


baby it's you

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: You and Me [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Disclaimer: All the characters are purely fictional, and nothing on this story represents their real opinions. I hope you enjoy.





	baby it's you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroom_scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_scientist/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All the characters are purely fictional, and nothing on this story represents their real opinions. I hope you enjoy.

 

* * *

 

 

World Team Trophy.

A competition that nobody really liked, but where everyone’s team spirit suddenly decided to come out and cheer for their country mates.

Except when you were the reason why your team was kicked off the podium. Then, no amount of camaraderie spirit could help you. If you were lucky, you would get the silent treatment but more than once Shoma had actually witnessed people get kicked out of their country's tables at the banquet right after the gala.

Except if you were part of Team Japan. Skaters from his country, couldn’t really give a damn about this specific trophy and cheered for everyone that could basically stand on their both feet through both their programs.

Yuzuru had only participated twice and once he realized that getting a 3rd place after his free, still got the team to reach the gold medal, he never set foot on it again.

People said it was because he had fucked up said foot, but Shoma believed that Yuzuru had simply felt their own win was unfair. A normal person would be happy, yet, this was Yuzuru Hanyu. Enough said.

So here he was, once again cheering for people and wearing ridiculous hats and wigs, still, he kept his cool and went along with almost anything. Mihoko was clearly enjoying herself through all of it.

Someone hit the side of his head with one those damn bunny ears and Shoma reminded himself to steal one after the whole mess was over. Apparently, Yuzuru had watched the whole thing on television and wanted one.

The idiot could probably buy the factory that had made the stupid bunny hats and yet he had to make a fool out of himself and steal the damn thing.

If he ended up in jail…well, at least Yuzuru had money to bail him out.

As he contemplated his possible life behind bars, Mihoko nudged him and told him to get ready. His time was almost up.

He took off his guards and handed them to his coach, deciding to just wait by the boards until the next group was called for warm up. Next to him, a familiar face showed up and silently made his way to his side. It hadn’t been long since the last time they had seen each other.

Was he smiling like that all the time?

Shoma didn’t dare to hope that it was only because of him. Of course, it wasn’t.

“Hey!” He started, trying to somewhat end the awkward silence that had set between them.

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d come.”

Nathan looked as nervous, far more nervous than he should be before a warm-up, he wanted to laugh at his constantly jittering, that shook his whole frame and made his curls bounce like a poodle’s fur, but refrained. He looked traumatized enough.

“To be honest neither did I.”

“So what changed your mind?”

“Yuzu is not here,” he pointed down to his ankle, “he hurt.”

“Ah yes of course.”

“So I come here to help, I think.” He might end up screwing things up even more, but oh well.

“Good…I mean it’s good that you are here, not that Yuzuru is injured…” Once again the American skater started babbling and seemed ready to jump off the nearest bridge. A repeating situation ever since both started speaking regularly.

“I understood. So…you nervous about this?”

“Humn yes…very…skating after you, will be really nerve-wracking.”

Shoma looked around him and suddenly, realization hit him. The whole arena was full of Japanese flags from one side to another. This was Japan, this was his home. Some people had brought other nation’s flags and banners, but all seemed to be dimmed out by the giant red and white cloths.

“Don’t worry, if you skate after Yuzuru once, then you fine.”

“What?”

“Not worried about…audience?”

Nathan smiled shyly and shook his head. Perhaps Shoma had misunderstood, but why else would he be nervous in the first place?

“I’m not worried about the audience, I’m used to it. I’m confident on my skills and I’m here to skate and that’s it, I can’t let myself depend on the audience to pull off a good program.”

Shoma frowned at his reasoning. For him, the public had become such an important piece of his performance, that he sometimes forgot that most people were quite immune to it. He truly envied their ability to completely abstract themselves.

“I’m nervous because you will be watching, last time I wasn’t so bad but I just feel really tired and still kinda in a daze since worlds…I feel like I’m going to mess this up…”

Oh.

Ohhh.

Shoma could barely believe what he was hearing. The World Champion insecure because he was afraid to fuck up in front of him? Well, it was only fair since his disastrous circus performance at Worlds.

“You won’t,” Nathan turned to him, the storm in his eyes slowly clearing away, “you will be perfect, like always.”

The smile that could outshine the sun himself was back in place and Shoma patted himself on the back. Everything seemed right in the world again.

“So, humn…new program?”

Shoma mentally controlled himself to not squeal at the thought of the younger noticing his new costume and program, since their entries were pretty much public.

“Yes, needed to change.”

“It’s pretty.”

“My new program is pretty…?” he knew exactly what the boy meant since his eyes hadn’t stopped looking up and down his torso, clearly enjoying the sparkling top of the costume. Shoma hadn’t been a fan of it at first, a bit too much for his character, it seemed like something out of his best friend’s closet, not his own.

But to have Nathan’s whole attention like that on his body…well, he would never wear something else. Perhaps next season he will find something even shinier.

And definitely tighter.

“I meant your new costume, it’s really pretty, not the program…wait, the program is also pretty I’m sure-I’m gonna stop talking now.”

Shoma laughed at the poor thing’s state, it was becoming obvious how much of a blabbering mess he became around him. He really couldn’t wait for some few moments alone with him after all the competitions were over. Summer couldn’t just come fast enough.

“Don’t.” He turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder, something that looked like a simple exchange between two friendly rivals, he slowly reached up and cupped the side of his neck, discreetly, “You look pretty too when all red.”

Nathan immediately let out a very unmanly screech and raised his hands to his cheeks, trying to somehow make the blush disappear. Shoma only laughed at his misery, looking around and making sure that no one was shoving a camera closer to them than the usual, he took a step closer and prayed that Nathan wouldn’t move away, and then with all the courage he could muster he reached up and whispered to him, “I wonder if you would look more pretty if I kissed you.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
